greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Lockwood
Appearance A relatively healthy looking adolescent, Harrison is a somewhat short member for his family. While most males in his family tend to range from 6’ to 6’2”, Harrison is only 5’9”. His hair is a dark brown that tends to get long. Often, he keeps in a “man bun” or puts it into a ponytail to keep it from going into his eyes. His skin is rather pale, as he tended to hang around the house. His cheekbones are high, and he has relatively large hazel eyes. Thick eyebrows rest just above his eyes. He’s got wide smile, though a small chin and an average jaw. His hands have small calluses from playing the guitar so much. In public, after getting high he is often seen wearing sunglasses to hide his glassy eyes. At home, he wears a sleeveless shirts of various colours and grey shorts. When he’s roaming about in public, he wears dark blue jeans that are well worn and are fading in colour with a couple holes here and there. He either wears tie-dye shirts or regular t-shirts. At school, he wears his school uniform with a lime green shirt hidden underneath. Personality Harrison is laid back, coming off as almost in a perpetual high. He gets along with people, save for his parents and any teacher that tries to urge him into doing better in school. When said individuals approach him, he becomes nervous and a bit agitated. While he comes off as a quiet, lonesome individual, it’s actually because he’s constantly thinking about how to create new riffs, lyrics, and coming up with musical concepts. As such, it comes off to those trying to speak to him as Harrison not listening to a single word they’re saying and not caring. (It’s partially true.) When he’s not thinking about music, he’s getting high. The reason for his getting high is part inspiration, and part enjoyment. During these times, he opens up with people and listens too them, mostly. Because of his constant thinking about music, his own drug habit, his school grades have begun to suffer, not that he really cares. The music class is really the only one that he’s excelling at. Quirks and Random Facts * Has a tendency to start to air guitar when he's deep in thought, 'imagining' how it would sound. * Due to an incident with a bong, Harrison smokes with pipes or joints. Backstory Harrison is the son of a failed musician and a successful real estate agent. His father, being the failed musician, has hidden this fact from Harrison for years. Harrison is originally from Fremont, California. For Harrison, his mother was the one providing for the family and his father was the one looking after him. Because of this, his father kindled a healthy love of music for Harrison at an early age. It wasn’t until Harrison was 13 that his father found a job as a construction worker, to help provide for the family. His mother after this, opted to help out Harrison with his math and science homework. During this time, his mother would tell Harrison about how she met his father, hiding or outright lying various facts that would hide the fact that Harrison father was a musician. That being said, Harrison enjoyed the company of his mother for a time. Harrison would do well in elementary and junior high school. Without the distraction of music, he did particularly well in his english and social studies subjects. His parents would support him as much as they could in their free time. When Harrison turned 15, his father passed down his Fender Stratocaster that he used to play. This ignited Harrison’s love for music, and as such, began to play it instead of studying. His parents, while initially happy with his new found hobby and even supporting him via music lessons, they realized their mistake when Harrison's grades began to plummet in high school. At this point, he began to argue with his parents a lot, especially with his father. During this time for Harrison, a friend of his acquired some marijuana and a joint and offered it to him. This started Harrison’s recreational use of marijuana, angering his parents further. His parents sent Harrison off to Greylake, hoping that being away from home and by himself that he would realize that what he was doing was wrong and snap him out of it. For Harrison however, this meant being free from his parents wrath and being able to do whatever he wanted. And most of all, being able to play music at his own leisure. Persona Orpheus. Here, Orpheus wields the golden lyre that appears to be oversized. He runs his gloved hands across the strings of the lyre to cast various magic. His hair is cut short, and has yellow eyes that beam with life. A large, white robe hides the rest of Orpheus body. Plot Stats Skills